Traumasmagorie
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Après avoir été chassé par un dinosaure enragé, Harry se retrouve dans un monde terne, froid et dépeuplé. Est-il à nouveau mort ? Qui est cet être blond qui le hante ? HPDM
**.**

 **Hello**!

Ce petit OS sort vraiment de l'ordinaire mais j'ai adoré l'écrire et j _'espère vivement qu'il vous plaira !_

.

* * *

 **Traumasmagorie**

.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du venir, mais la tentation avait été trop importante.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il régnait tout à coup un calme presque surnaturel. Un air froid effleura ses lèvres, menaçant de les lui glacer et de repartir en si facilement regrettable conversation. Les nuages étaient blancs, le ciel était gris. Son visage était la seule tâche de couleur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Personne ne respirait dans ce morne tableau, parce que personne n'en avait besoin. Personne ne parlait, non plus, mais personne ne le voulait.

Il était à nouveau mort, aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute cette fois, il le jurait. Sa journée avait commencé avec une agréable conversation par feu de cheminée avec Ginny et s'était terminée par la chasse d'un dinosaure enragé le long de l'autoroute. Bien évidemment, il s'était fait écraser, se retrouvant rapidement les os broyés et la peau déchirée en lambeaux. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de sentir son intestin exploser et répandre en lui son contenu. Son cœur avait éclaté tel un feu d'artifice cramoisi et la pulvérisation de son encéphale avait laissé un curieux dessin au sol.

Il éclata de rire et le son rauque gronda dans toute la plaine. Un dinosaure ? _Vraiment_? Mais les dinosaures ont disparu depuis 66 millions d'année mon cher Harry ! _Harry_ , s'appelait-il véritablement ainsi ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. Et il l'était encore moins à propos de la disparition des dinosaures.

La lumière semblait décroitre autour de lui, et pour cause, les soleils cendrés se couchaient doucement sur l'horizon. Harry ne s'était jamais étonnée de distinguer plusieurs astres de feu dans le ciel depuis qu'il avait échoué ici. Et, il ne fut pas non plus surpris lorsqu'il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir de petites ombrelles en dentelle. Il leva tout naturellement les bras pour les attraper et en faire un bouquet. Il rit à nouveau. Sans raison cette fois.

« Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à rire sur les scènes de crime, Potter. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna une voix réprobatrice juste derrière lui.

La gerbe d'ombrelle lui échappa des mains et il se retourna en un sursaut. L'individu qui lui faisait face avait une allure forte curieuse, qui commençait par ses cheveux et ses vêtements dégoulinant d'eau et allait jusqu'à ses pieds flottant étrangement à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il s'apprêta à lui demander où est-ce qu'il avait pu prendre une douche, puisque cela faisait maintenant des jours qu'il n'avait pu apercevoir la moindre trace d'eau. Mais, une pensée lui vint brusquement à l'esprit : il pleuvait. Ah ! Et le pauvre bougre n'avait même pas songé à ramasser les ombrelles pour s'abriter, se moqua-t-il intérieurement.

« Comment faites-vous pour voler ? » lui demanda-t-il alors en dévisageant le jeune homme dont le teint cadavérique le faisait frissonner.

« Je suis un fantôme solitaire qui hante un champ de citrouilles, » lui répondit-il très sérieusement.

Harry écarquilla grand les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de citrouilles, » lui fit-il remarquer.

Et, soudainement, il y en eut partout au sol. Harry fronça les sourcils, vexé d'avoir été dupé par un évident petit tour de passe-passe.

« Soit. Mais les fantômes, eux, n'existent pas ! » affirma-t-il, ayant cette fois la certitude qu'aucun numéro ne pourrait les rendre réels. Pourtant, une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'il avait déjà vu des fantômes… Mais ça lui semblait tellement lointain.

« Eh bien, pour être honnête, je n'y avais jamais beaucoup cru moi non plus… Du moins, jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai accidentellement traversé un mur… » soupira le jeune homme.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Tout cela demandait à être médité. Il contempla le garçon et lui trouva un air familier. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond laiteux et les traits froids de son visage lui rappelaient de vagues cauchemars qu'il avait eus. Tout d'un coup, le garçon gémit et se mit à secouer la tête dans tous les sens, bafouillant des paroles inaudibles. Harry fit un pas en arrière, par précaution, et des larmes incontrôlables jaillirent de ses yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » lui demanda l'être fantomatique.

En effet, le jeune homme blond avait repris son calme, comme si rien ne s'était passé, dès l'instant où les larmes avaient jailli des yeux d'Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il. « Je ne crois pas que ce soient des larmes. »

Le blond s'avança vers lui et cueillit une goutte sur sa joue. Il la porta à ses lèvres et grimaça dès l'instant où il en ressentit le goût.

« Beurk ! C'est de l'eau de mer, » assura-t-il. « La Méditerranée, probablement. Mais je ne fais pas suffisamment confiance à mes connaissances marines pour te le certifier. »

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi, _toi_ , tu es là ? » lui répondit-il en souriant tristement.

« C'est mon tableau, c'est ma toile, j'y vais si je le veux ! » protesta-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas réel. Tu ne fais pas partie de ce tableau, » rétorqua le blond avec arrogance. « Le véritable paysage dans lequel tu te trouves est si laid que tu es venue t'échapper dans le mien… Mais je ne te laisserai pas ! »

« Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu faire ? Et puis, d'abord, qui es-tu ? »

« Tu sais qui je suis. »

« Pff, tu es personne, voilà qui tu es ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie, Potter ! Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas se la jouer à la Ulysse… Allez, je vais t'aider, choisis une porte. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, interloqué, en haussant les sourcils. « Quelle porte ? Il n'y a pas de portes. »

Une ombre effrayante avait commencé à grandir sur le sol, de longues ramures s'entremêlant et voilant progressivement le sable grisâtre. Harry se retourna pour constater avec stupeur qu'un immense arbre, déjà bien plus imposant qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, était en train de pousser juste derrière lui. Sur chacune des branches, qui s'étiraient de plus en plus haut, poussaient des portes lumineuses à la couleur d'ambre. Et au-dessus continuait encore le spectacle, le ciel s'était rempli de nuages tous façonnés en forme de clés.

Harry se renfrogna. Qui puisse-t-il être, il était décidément très fort.

« Pas mal, pour les arbres, » concéda-t-il. « Mais les clés sont quelque peu inaccessibles, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Aucune clé n'est nécessaire, » lui assura-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire de côté. « C'était juste pour donner un plus bel effet visuel. Choisis. »

« Et comment veux-tu que je monte jusqu'à là-haut ? »

« Choisis. »

« Très bien, très bien. Celle-là, » dit-il en désignant volontairement l'une des portes les plus élevées qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds claqua des doigts et la porte s'ouvrit en grand, déversant sur eux une cascade d'eau marine, d'algues et de petits poissons. Harry poussa un cri d'effroi mais l'eau, qui montait rapidement autour d'eux, ne tarda pas à s'engouffrer dans sa bouche, le forçant au silence. Il cracha et nagea comme il put au milieu de ses grandes vagues qui progressivement lui faisaient perdre pied. Il jeta des regards paniqués autour de lui, où était l'autre ?

« Draco ! » beugla-t-il. « DRACO ! »

Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

« DRACO ! » hurlait-il à la mer. « DRACO ! »

 _Draco_. Il y avait eu un accident durant leur dernière mission en tant qu'aurors. Ils avaient été pris au piège par des créatures de l'eau et il s'était noyé. _Draco_. Son amour. Son tout.

« DRACO ! » s'écria-t-il encore et encore, de vraies larmes, cette fois, ruisselant de ses joues pour se mélanger à la mer.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa engloutir par les flots. Un brusque sursaut, pourtant, le ramena à la raison. D'une impulsion des pieds, il se força à émerger de l'eau et inspira la plus grande bouffée d'air possible. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé au sol, l'arbre avait disparu et les dunes grises qui l'entouraient étaient aussi arides qu'avant le raz de marée. Draco était penché sur lui et affichait une mine soucieuse.

« Draco… » articula-t-il faiblement en se redressant, et la résonance du prénom lui noua la gorge.

« Tu as fait une overdose, » lui dit-il gravement, posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

« D'eau de mer ? » demanda bêtement Harry.

« Non. » Il secoua la tête, comme peiné que le brun ne comprenne pas. « Rien de ce tableau n'est réel, Harry. Et… Il va falloir qu'on parle de lui à un moment ou l'autre… C'est bien pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Parler de qui ? »

« De moi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si parler de Draco allait le faire revenir, » dit-il sombrement.

Il s'était rembruni puis avait baissé la tête. Il avait le cœur serré sans en comprendre la raison. Il ne s'était pas noyé et Draco avait réapparu, toutefois quelque chose sonnait faux. Quelque chose dans le décor. Quelque chose dans le vent. Quelque chose dans le silence. Il pouvait entendre crier autour de lui mais ne percevait ni mots ni visages criant. Seul Draco le contemplait. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi trempé ? Et, pourquoi lui-même ne l'était plus ?

« Effectivement, » répondit finalement Draco. « Ça ne le fera pas revenir. Mais peut-être que ça pourra _te_ faire revenir. »

Le paysage qui n'avait fait que ternir autour d'eux se réveilla soudainement, prenant de douces couleurs pastel. Des pousses d'herbes se mirent à jaillir d'entre les grains, transformant doucement le désert en une prairie verdoyante. Puis, de fins troncs d'arbres commencèrent également à pousser. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils crurent durant les premières secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avère que ce soit des échelles croissant vers le ciel. Enfin, juste en-dessous de lui, Harry sentit quelque chose se durcir. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'une imposante fermeture éclair peinait à sortir du sol. Il s'écarta et contempla avec ébahissement l'énorme crochet métallique qui se dessinait devant leurs pieds.

« Tu m'aides à l'ouvrir ? » proposa Draco avec excitation.

Ils tirèrent de toute leur force sur la languette, au point d'en tomber en arrière lorsque celle-ci accepta enfin de se mouvoir. Le nouveau sol gazonneux s'ouvrait de chaque côté avec la même simplicité que s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de tissu. Les deux jeunes se précipitèrent sur l'ouverture, impatients de découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait. Le gazon replié de côté, une vitre donnant sur un beau ciel bleu se dévoila sous leurs pieds. Non, ce n'était pas une vitre. C'était une _fenêtre_. Une jolie fenêtre avec un cadre et une poignée de bois.

« Les portes ce n'est pas pour moi » murmura Harry à Draco. « Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours préféré passer par les fenêtres. » Et, disant cela, un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. _Oui, il s'était déjà échappé par une fenêtre_.

Draco haussa les sourcils et lui offrit un petit sourire narquois avant d'hocher la tête. Ils ouvrirent en grand les deux battants de la fenêtre et une chaude bourrasque les fit aussitôt chanceler. Ils se couchèrent au sol, basculant uniquement leur tête dans l'ouverture où le ciel s'étendait à l'infini.

« Si je saute, je ne risque pas de mourir ? »

« Si tu restes, tu es certain de mourir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, toi ? »

« Je vais probablement aller faire une petite sieste, peut-être manger un peu de crème glacée ou… voir jusqu'où cette nouvelle prairie mène… » dit-il en prenant un air énigmatique.

« Tu vas me manquer, » chuchota Harry, la boule au ventre.

Draco lui offrit un petit clin d'œil avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser.

« Et toi tu me manques continuellement, même lorsqu'on est ensemble, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry gémit et s'agrippa à ce corps fin et humide comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leur baiser devenait enfiévré et animal. Ils se mordaient et se touchaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Chaque lèvre frôlant la peau de l'autre n'était que brûlure et désir et pourtant ils s'y abandonnaient complètement. Ils souffraient et ils en étaient heureux. Puis, sans crier gare, Draco poussa gentiment Harry en arrière et il tomba par la fenêtre.

Il tomba.

Il tomba.

Tomba.

La chute semblait durer une éternité et, plus il s'enfonçait dans le bleu, plus les cris résonnaient dans son crâne. Ça en devenait tellement assourdissant qu'il se mit à crier à son tour. Et le bleu devint du noir. Et le noir vint se tâcher de lumières aveuglantes. De la bile lui remonta dans la gorge et la seconde d'après il ouvrit véritablement les yeux.

Il cria. Et les cris se calmèrent autour de lui. Où était-il ? Il ne distinguait autour de lui que des masses floues colorées qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, mais rien de tout cela ne lui donnait de sens. Il se roula en boule sur le sol, essayant d'échapper à cette nouvelle vague étouffante.

« Harry, » appela une voix à côté de lui. « Harry, parle-moi. »

 _Harry_. C'était bien lui, cette fois, il en était sûr. Et, il connaissait cette voix.

« Herm-ione ? » bafouilla-t-il, avant de dégobiller une fois de plus.

Il avait un goût affreux dans la bouche et chaque syllabe lui brûlait la gorge.

« Ça va aller, mon pote ! » lui répondit une autre voix, plus grave cette fois mais trahissant la même émotion.

 _Ron_.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda Harry, en esquissant un geste pour se redresser.

« Reste encore allongé, ne bouge pas. Tu es à Square Grimmaurd, et des guérisseurs vont t'emmener à Ste Mangouste. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Mais… pourquoi ? »

« On avait remarqué que tu allais de plus en plus mal depuis… Enfin, on n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait à ce point, Harry. Je suis tellement désolée ! » s'exclama Hermione. « Si Kreattur n'avait pas transplané chez nous pour nous prévenir, je… Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé… Je… Ne nous refais plus jamais un truc pareil ! Ces potions hallucinatoires sont pires que les drogues moldues et… _Oh_ , _Harry_! Tu sais bien que les potions n'arrangent jamais rien ! C'est dans la réalité qu'il faut vivre ! »

Harry étouffa un sanglot et referma une main maladroite sur celle d'Hermione. Aussitôt elle fit s'entremêler leurs doigts et serra fermement comme pour empêcher qu'il ne s'échappe à nouveau dans une illusion.

Après maintes protestations contre les guérisseurs qui voulait l'emmener à l'hôpital, il finit par céder en apercevant l'expression inquiète de ses amis. Il ne pouvait échapper à son propre tableau. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer l'embellir en peinturlurant le futur à sa sauce, et cela commençait par accepter d'aller mieux.

Sa chambre d'hôpital était aussi triste et immaculée que n'importe quelle chambre d'hôpital. Mais lorsqu'il se penchait d'une certaine manière sur son lit, il pouvait apercevoir, à travers la fenêtre, le ciel bleuté dont il ressentait la terrible envie de contempler.

Il aurait voulu se redresser et coller sa tête contre la fenêtre, mais savait qu'au moindre geste qu'il ferait Hermione s'approcherait pour lui ordonner de rester couché. Il se mit alors à rêver d'une échelle qui monterait, et monterait, et monterait toujours plus haut… Il pourrait l'emprunter. Il pourrait saisir une clé. Il pourrait ouvrir une porte. Non ! Mieux ! Une fenêtre… Il ne savait plus d'où lui venait cette étrange idée, et son ventre affamé ne lui permettait pas vraiment de s'y attarder plus longtemps.

C'était l'hiver, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, Il aurait tout donné pour une crème glacée.

.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Une petite review pour que notre Harry d'amour aille mieux?**

 **Pour qu'il invente une potion qui puisse ramener Draco à la vie?**

 **Ou bien qu'il prenne le retourneur de temps et change tout ça?**

 **Byye**

.


End file.
